


Will You Hear Our Proposal?

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A set of scenes following the 2019 Captain Marvel movie into the relationship of Carol, Talos, and Soren.





	Will You Hear Our Proposal?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

They have both seen her watching with contemplative eyes when she thinks that they don't see it. Talos doesn't need to look at his dearest, to see if they in a complete agreement where Danvers is concerned.

After a few weeks of travel from Earth, their little one has also warmed up to the Earth woman. They were commonly frequently observed by the others pulling Danvers aside in corridors to ask her all kinds of questions about the vibrant blue ball that she had only ever seen through a ship viewport.

Talos was gratified to see that Carol did not seem to mind the continual intrusions into her space that his child would almost always make. Carol, for her part, seemed interested and delighted by the whole thing of it and entertained his child whenever she could or when he and his wife were busy with other matters.

For which he was grateful to her and considered his growing feelings towards the human woman.

So in the safety of their quarters aboard Mar-Vell's ship, does Talos and Soren decide to make plans for courting Carol Danvers.

*

One morning, Carol wakes up to someone absent-mindedly gently massaging her scalp through her long, probably now tangled, hair and opened her eyes slightly to find that Soren was with her instead of Talos and their child, though she wasn't paying him much attention. Instead, Soren appeared to be watching and listening to the sounds of movement outside of the closed door to Carol's bedroom of her quarters.

It was a lovely feeling of tenderness that she found that she hadn't entirely known that she missed with anyone close to her. At her slow movements and not quiet yawn, Soren looks down at her and beams brightly at her as she continues to massage Carol's scalp.

"Ah good, you're awake, Carol."

"Am I needed for something, Soren? Did someone find us? I can –" Carol managed to say before Soren covered her mouth gently.

"Quiet, my friend. Nothing is wrong or needs your immediate attention. But I wonder if you would be interested in hearing a proposal from Talos and myself?"

Though her expression gives nothing away, Carol, suddenly finds that her heart beating with warm excitement at finding out what they might want to share and smiles at Soren as she nods once.

"I would be happy to hear you both out with whatever this proposal of yours happens to be about, Soren."

Soren merely beams quietly in response.

*

Carol awakens up before the sun is up and illuminating through their window with its light as she has always done even before on both Earth and Halla, leaving Talos and Soren to sleep in their shared large cot. She quietly moves around the home that they built together, that they all take turns to share meal preparations on as she sets about preparing the table before the morning meal.

The animals that they have taken in as pets for their child, all stir to wakeful alertness as she moves around their beds and through the pantry, preparing for the meal table and beverages for her partners to break their fast with her after they wake up.

The moment that she's pleased to be complete with her morning preparations, Carol goes outside on the balcony, to stretch out her sore muscles while her partners sleep in their room and bask in the sun's warmness as she stretches.

Hearing the door slide open behind her, Carol slowly turns around slightly in the middle of her routine, grinning at Talos and Soren as she watches them both seek her company outside.


End file.
